What An Angel Wants
by tinybee
Summary: Dean's determined to get Castiel to do something other than sit quietly in a room for his 'last night' on earth. Going to the brothel didn't work, so Dean asks him again, with surprising results. Harry/Castiel SLASH. One shot. Based in 5x3.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: This one shot is a Slash, which means male/male. Don't like, don't read.**

**Set during season five, third episode 'Free To Be You And Me' and just after the brothel incident.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

_"So Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the Post Office, did he?"_

_Dean Winchester in 'Free To Be You And Me'_

"So a brothel, huh?" Harry queried in an amused tone as he took in the ruffled appearance of the two men in front of him. "And you didn't even invite me. I'm hurt guys, really."

"It was Dean's idea," Castiel spoke up, straightening out his suit.

The aforementioned hunter shot a disgruntled and surprised look towards the angel.

"Yeah, well... you're a virgin!" Dean pointed out childishly. "It's not like I wasn't trying to help you! I mean, dying before you experience the living heaven that is sex? That was just not going to happen."

The wizard stared at Castiel, shocked. The thought that someone who had lived for as long as the angel has and not have sex even once was startling to say the least. Silently though, Harry was glad that Castiel didn't just go out for sex, and just the thought of someone else giving Castiel pleasure sent a wave of jealousy to course through him.

"And how did that go?" Harry asked, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind.

At the question, Dean let out a small chuckle.

"Well Cass here thought it would be a good idea to tell, er, Chastity, that it wasn't her fault her dad left her!" Dean grinned.

"You didn't!" Harry exclaimed as he turned to stare at the subject in question.

"He did!" Dean put in. "He then decided to inform her that it was because he didn't like his job at the post office."

Castiel didn't defend himself, instead he stood straight and stared at Harry. The angel didn't seem to know how to feel as he watched Dean tell the wizard what happened. The latter looked back at him, eyes sparkling with laughter as he grinned in amusement.

"Don't worry Cass, everyone says something they shouldn't and not realise the impact the words have."

"It was the truth, Harry," the angel said in confusion.

"Yes I know but... You know what? Never mind."

Smirking, Dean sat down on one of the few chairs in the abandoned house.

"Okay, so Cass," Dean started, gaining the angel's attention, "I'll ask you again; what do you want to do before you most likely die tomorrow morning."

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Dean was quick to cut him off.

"Apart from sitting quietly in a room!" Dean hurriedly added.

"Or going to brothels." Harry put in helpfully.

"He's a virgin!" Dean shot back before turning back to Castiel. "So what is it?"

Castiel furrowed his brow, his eyes on the ground for a moment before he looked up and caught Harry's curious gaze. They stared at one another for a second before the angel tilted his head to the side, appearing to come to a decision.

"I would like to spend my last night with Harry."

Both men stiffened and stared at the angel in shock.

"Wha...?" Harry choked out in shock.

Dean blinked, eyes flitting from angel to wizard before he shook himself out of his stupor and a wicked grin crossed his face as he watched the two men before him.

"I knew it!" He cried out, mentally shoving down the voice in his head that said 'no you didn't'.

Harry whipped his head round to glare at Dean. Castiel however ignored the Winchester, preferring to walk towards the wizard instead. Harry's attention shifted and he looked up as Castiel invaded his personal space. Without thought the angel reached down and ran a hand across Harry's cheek. Harry's lips parted and a blush spread over his face as he met blue eyes.

"Well, I'll er, leave you two love birds alone then." Dean smirked. "Looks like I'm the only one going out again now." He muttered as he walked out the room.

Both ignored him as they stared at one another, neither willing to break eye contact. Finally Harry had to blink, bringing moisture back to his eyes. That broke the staring contest between the two.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly as Castiel continued to stroke his cheek with a contemplative look upon his face.

"Why what?" Castiel replied, eyes never once leaving the other.

"Why would you want to spend your last possible night on earth here with me?"

Castiel seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"I am not as emotionless as you may think me to be." Castiel said at last. "After spending increasing amounts of time around you and Dean, I have found myself feeling something that I did not understand until recently."

Harry's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" Harry whispered.

"I am rather fond of you." Castiel admitted. "I find you quite attractive. I enjoy being in your presence and your personality is very appealing."

"Huh," Harry got out, blinking.

Now Harry felt confused and flattered. Castiel, on the other hand, was feeling frustrated at the black haired man's lack of comprehension to what he was saying. Deciding that taking the more direct approach would be best, Castiel quickly closed the distance between them.

Harry didn't even have time to form a thought before the angel bent his head and pressed his dry lips against Harry's. The latter stiffened in shock as he felt the hard mouth part slightly and a tongue tentatively touch his.

Mentally shaking himself, Harry responded. Parting his own lips, Harry let his own tongue coax Castiel's in, stroking it almost hesitantly. Castiel let out a moan, arms holding Harry awkwardly as the wizard tangled his hands in the usually kempt hair. It was like everything around them had disappeared and it was just the two of them.

Harry gave a whimper as the ethereal being hesitantly slipped a hand down to his partner's arse, giving it an experimental squeeze. If he was mentally coherent, he would have sworn that the angel had learnt that little action from Dean, as it was, Harry bucked his hips and gasped against Castiel's mouth at the pleasing action. His reaction seemed to give Castiel confidence and he squeezed again, mimicking the jerking motions of the smaller body.

Finally Harry found himself needing to breathe. And as much as he was enjoying himself, and the act of stopping would leave him very frustrated, he didn't want to pass out. So the younger man pulled away reluctantly, sighing as the angel tugged on his lower lip as they separated. Both their breaths' were coming out in short, quick puffs.

"I like you a lot, Harry." Castiel whispered, eyes dark. "More than I had initially thought."

"I like you too." Harry replied just as quietly as he ran a hand across Castiel's cheek, grinning when the angel leaned into the touch unconsciously.

Shifting closer Harry tilted his head up, slipping his hand to the back of Castiel's head. The angel didn't need any more encouragement and closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips once more against Harry's.

* * *

**Finished. Hoped you liked it.**

**Call this blowing off steam, if you will. I am still writing the second chapter in my story 'Waiting For The Light To Shine Through', but then I found myself writing this... hehe...**


End file.
